The present invention relates to a process for obtaining improved viscosity and improved distillate proportion in a heavy hydrocarbon, such as heavy or extra heavy crude oil.
It is highly desirable to improve the properties of heavy crude oil especially to substantially reduce their viscosity and increase their distillates proportion due to the large availability of heavy crude oil, for example, in the petroleum Orinoco belt. It is highly desirable to improve the properties of heavy crude oil in a commercially viable process in order to provide a good alternative source of practical petroleum based products.
Various processes are known for treating hydrocarbon materials using hydrogen, methane and nitrogen in order to improve the properties thereof. However, these processes are not entirely satisfactory on a commercial scale or suffer from various disadvantages. It is particularly desirable to utilize methane in view of its ready availability as natural gas and relative low cost as compared for example to hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,570 accomplishes the liquefaction of carbonaceous materials particularly coal in a pressurized methane atmosphere. However, methane conversion was higher than found for nitrogen but lower than that found for hydrogen. Therefore, the main problem in the use of methane is its low reactivity. Catalytic reaction improves the reactivity somewhat, but involves the use of an expensive catalyst and it would still be desirable to further improve the process.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for obtaining improved viscosity and improved distillates proportion in heavy crude oil by reacting the crude with a gas containing methane.
It is a particular object of the present invention to obtain petroleum by products of a higher added value from heavy oils, bitumens and residues utilizing inexpensive methane as a raw material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process as aforesaid obtaining reduced viscosity from heavy hydrocarbons in order to facilitate their transportation and use by conventional methods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process as aforesaid which is suitable for use with a methane activation catalyst in the reaction medium.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.